One such pallet transport system in conjunction with a bobbin winding machine is described in German Patent Disclosure DE 41 42 790 A1 wherein transverse transport tracks are disposed between a cop supply track and a tube return track and are equipped with revolving transport elements in the form of pairs of conveyor belts, and indexable blocking means are disposed in the entrance region of the transverse transport tracks for blocking the transverse transport track entrances. Each indexable blocking means, by way of example, is embodied as a guide profile that can be raised into an inoperative position above the level of the revolving pairs of conveyor belts and selectively lowered into a blocking position to prevent pallets from entering the respective transverse transport track.
A similar bobbin transport system, conceived especially for transporting large volume bobbins, is also known from German Patent DE 34 48 097 C2 wherein a control means in the form of a V-shaped, double-armed steering lever is disposed in the region of the entrance of the transverse transport tracks. A guide arm of the steering lever extends into the transport region of a bobbin delivery track to cause a pallet-equipped pallet being transported over the bobbin delivery track to be rerouted into the transverse transport track. As the pallet enters the transverse transport track, the pallet pushes to the side a control arm of the steering lever, which is offset from the guide arm by about 90 degrees, and as a result swivels the guide arm in-front of the entrance region of the transverse transport track counter to the force of a spring element thereby blocking the transverse transport track to following pallets.